


你不快樂是我最好的生日禮物。

by souseigame



Series: 【文野】【太中】 [7]
Category: Bungo Stray Dogs, 文豪ストレイドッグス, 文豪野犬
Genre: DaChu - Freeform, M/M, 太中
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame
Summary: 【閱讀須知】※ 日常向。※ 太宰視角。※ 太宰生日快樂。※ 太宰專業作死三十年。
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuya, 太宰治/中原中也
Series: 【文野】【太中】 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567369
Kudos: 4





	你不快樂是我最好的生日禮物。

**Author's Note:**

> 【閱讀須知】  
> ※ 日常向。  
> ※ 太宰視角。  
> ※ 太宰生日快樂。  
> ※ 太宰專業作死三十年。

幼年的太宰治不太重視自己的生日，畢竟無親無故，在黑幫中成長的他，不會有誰為他準備生日蛋糕，也不會有誰跟他說生日快樂。

別說別人，連他自己都覺得這日子沒甚麼特殊意義。

於是他十四歲以前的生日總是很平淡地就度過了，他自己也總是過了才想起自己又長了一歲。

十歲那年，他跟同歲的中原中也當上了搭檔。當然，那時也不過是給他們一個心理準備而已，他們真正學習如何合作，真正成為搭檔是在他們十二歲時的事。

他記得在他們真正成為搭檔後兩年，他們十四歲左右的一個晚上，躺在床上休息的太宰被甚麼硬硬的東西砸了一臉。不用多想，就是一臉嫌棄地經過他床邊往自己床鋪走去的，跟他被分到同一個房間的中也砸的。

他坐起身來，拿起硬物，在黑暗中憑藉着窗外的月光定睛一看，是一個簡單包裝過的小盒子。他勾起一個嘲諷的微笑，向把帽子抱在懷中，疲憊地平躺在床上的中也說：「中也突然送我東西總覺得有點噁心。」

「閉嘴！混蛋太宰……就是故意噁心你的！」中也很習慣地回嗆他，卻疲累得連坐起來跟他說話的意欲都沒有，看來今天紅葉大姐給他安排的單人任務十分費勁。

「所以甚麼事情讓向來小器的中也破費了啊？」太宰高興地聽到中也氣得差點要磨碎他那排潔白整齊的牙齒的聲音。他的確是故意說對方小器的，事實上在他們這群黑手黨撿回來的小鬼中，中也算是最豪爽大方的一個了。

「花幾個錢能在你生日噁心到你，值了！」中也慍怒地回道。「生日？……」太宰則在聽到對方的話後呆了一下，重覆了一遍從中也的話裏捕捉到的關鍵字。

聽到太宰以疑惑的語氣回應自己，中也稍微撐起身來，嗤笑着說：「怎麼，太宰治？投水自殺多了腦子也進水了嗎，連自己的生日都忘了？」

太宰皮笑肉不笑地說：「我從來都不慶祝那玩意兒。倒是中也你從哪知道的我的生日呢？」「資料庫翻的……」「哦，還真關心我啊。都讓我起雞皮疙瘩了。」

中也額角的青筋一下子浮了起來，他用力摔回床上，又罵道：「誰他媽關心你？！我翻的是別人的資料，你那份文件剛好看到而已！」「誒，這樣啊！那我就放心了！」「去死吧太宰……」

房間裏一下子靜了下來，只剩窗外那些初夏的蟲鳴。率先打破沈默的是中也，他那漸趨沙啞成熟的嗓音在靜謐的房間內響起：「你為甚麼沒記住自己的生日？」

太宰斟酌了一下該怎麼回應，然後幽幽地開口：「過得太幸福會帶來不幸。我們是黑幫的走狗，過於人性化會招致軟弱和滅亡的。」

「太宰你知道嗎？」中也的聲音好像帶了點落寞，「從我被帶到黑幫以後，每年生日我都會慶祝一番。即使是在我剛被帶來，甚麼成績都沒有的第一年，我也會偷偷在晚飯時藏個麵包，趁夜裏溜到花園那棵柳杉下，摸出從守衛大叔那邊順來的打火機和蠟燭插在麵包上點燃，然後為自己唱生日歌，祝自己生日快樂。」

中也沒再說話，太宰知道他是在等他問為甚麼，正好他也很好奇：「為甚麼？」「因為這樣我才能記住自己和別的小孩有甚麼區別。如果連對自己來說獨一無二的日子都忘了的話，我大概會失去自我，淪為和其他小孩一樣的平凡的小鬼。」

「這樣的話，我捱不到今天啊。」中也的聲音帶了點自嘲的味道。「太宰……」

「別失去自我喔。」

那個夜晚，他對這個跟他每天打鬧的小矮人搭檔好像有了新的體會。自那以來，他學會了記住六月十九日這天，就是對他來說獨一無二的日子。

每年到了這天，他都會特地找中也的茬來慶祝。他知道在這天找他麻煩的目的和平常有些許不同，不因為討厭他，不因為想找樂子。

具體點來說，大概是太宰治對中原中也獨有的感謝方式吧，雖然被找麻煩的人完全不覺得被感激了。

那個人，是他人生中第一個跟他說生日快樂的人，也是告訴了他他可以擁有自我的人。

現在想來，或者在更早以前，他已漸漸被中也那股想做甚麼就做的衝勁影響了，就是從他跟他第一次見面，看着眼前那個眼裏閃爍着自信的少年，想着「我討厭這個人」開始。

回想結束，太宰從偵探社樓下的咖啡廳走出來，一邊拿起手機一邊走，從聯絡人列表中找到蛞蝓二字，撥出了電話。在幾秒的忙音後，中也憤怒的聲音馬上傳進太宰的耳中：「今年又耍甚麼花樣啊混蛋？！」「中也的腦容量這麼小也記得我的生日啊，好開心喔！」

「試着每年我生日都給你寄點硫酸硝酸氫氯酸之類的，或者在你吃飯時找人拿刀砍你，連你這種腦裏只容得下自殺兩個字的蠢蛋都會記得……」太宰高興地回應：「嘛嘛，不這樣做中也的生日我也是記得的啦！」「廢話！因為我生日你也會來找我麻煩啊！」

「才沒有呢！我就是在給小矮人送生日禮物嘛！」「還真他媽謝謝你啊，送禮送得我火冒三丈……」中也咬牙切齒地道。

「說回來，中也今年會送我甚麼生日禮物呢？」「說的跟我以往有給你送一樣……」聽到這句，太宰像個孩子般用撒嬌的口吻說：「就是嘛，現在都不送了，以前中也會送我的說！」

中也的口氣裏帶着點莫名其妙：「吓？！你臉皮到底有多厚啊太宰？」「你可以親手摸摸，看看有多厚。」說罷，太宰掛斷了電話，在一家酒館門外停下了腳步。

他一推門，就見中也拿着電話一臉怒氣地坐在吧臺前，面前放着一杯威士忌。他朝着電話罵了聲：「甚麼鬼？！甚麼親手摸摸？！」

見狀，太宰跑到中也身邊，笑吟吟地一把抓住對方的手，往自己臉上貼，「像這樣摸啊。」中也被驚得大叫了一聲，然後看着身邊以驚訝目光看着他們的酒保和客人，臉上唰的一下就紅了。

他怒瞪着春風滿面的太宰，縮回自己被對方抓住的手，然後握起拳頭往太宰的臉上揍。太宰跟他交手過招十二年，很難不能預知這個暴怒的拳頭會朝自己臉上揮，於是他從容地接住了。

「別用你那張青花魚臉蹭我的手啦！」中也嘖了一聲，抽回右手，轉回身子面向吧臺，拿起被他放置了好一陣子的威士忌灌了一口，想要靠冰冷的酒液冷卻一下他的滿腔怒火。

「不是中也先問我臉皮有多厚的嗎？」太宰一副與他無關的樣子，聳了聳肩膀，坐到中也的旁邊，向酒保點了杯白蘭地。「你的優點也只剩一張讓人火大的嘴了。」太宰得意地笑了笑，「果然。我發現中也在我生日時總會對我寬容點啊。」

中也瞥了他一眼，冷哼一聲，說：「可憐一下你，免得你被我揍成豬頭躺在醫院過生日太悲慘而已！」太宰用右手托着頭，看着對方低垂的睫毛，又長又濃密，與他冰藍的眼瞳互相映襯。

太宰呷了一口白蘭地，望着中也說：「中也記得我十四歲那年生日你給我送了禮物嗎？」「那又怎樣？」「你記得送的甚麼嗎？」

提到這個中也就不高興，「安眠藥，希望你早日自殺成功送的，怕你死不去，還特地買了特強配方……」「可惜買了過期的藥，結果我沒死成。」太宰用一種緬懷過去的語氣回應。「真是可惜。」

「提這事幹嘛？」中也開始有點不耐煩，「你要只是來貧嘴的話現在就可以滾了。」聞言，太宰露出了一個如沐春風的笑容，「怎麼會，我是來收今年的生日禮物的啊。」語畢，在中也還未理解他話裏的意思時，他的吻已落在中也的唇上了。

這是個寂靜無聲的親吻，沒有激情，卻溫柔似水。太宰離開了對方後，饒有趣味地看着號稱港區黑幫以至橫濱第一的體術高手被他突如其來的動作搞得臉紅耳赤，震驚的模樣與平日大相逕庭，可愛極了。

「中也好歹是黑幫幹部啊，怎麼被吻了一下就懵了呢？」太宰的臉上掛着得逞的笑容，明知故問。好一陣子，中也才回過神來，怒不可遏地抓起太宰的領子，「你、你在幹甚麼啊太宰？！」

然而，太宰作死的技能不容小覷，「中也現在是不是很生氣啊？」「你說呢？！」「唔……看起來的確很生氣。」

「可是呢，今天是我生日，中也肯定會原諒我的吧？」「別說得那麼肯定，我還在考慮要不要直接捅你一刀呢……」中也咬牙怒視着太宰。

太宰討好地笑着，把中也抓住自己領子的手扯開，然後把那杯快要喝完的威士忌塞到他的手中。「嘛嘛，先冷靜一點，我還是先離開吧！」

他站起來，拉開酒館的木門，走出去了，還不忘回頭推開一條小小的門縫，露出一顆黑色自然捲的頭，朝着一臉不爽的中也說：「順帶一提，真正的生日禮物是我把你車庫裏的所有車的輪胎都戳破了。」

滿意地看到中也手中的酒杯滑落後，他瀟灑地轉身離去。在還未徹底關上的門後，隨着玻璃碎裂的聲音響起的是中也憤怒的罵聲：「太宰治，我要殺了你！」

太宰按着自己的心臟，輕笑出聲。

中也，你一直都在殺我。


End file.
